Forgotten Innocence (DISCONTINUED)
by Insane-ButInControl
Summary: A story of the pains of abuse as a child, and the harsh reality faced with time. How can one truly be a virgin if her innocence was taken long ago? Can she ever be pure again? Language, mature themes and scenes. 18
1. Chapter 1

**I could not, I repeat NOT, do this without my beta Emberwillow14. I owe her one big fat sloppy tongue kiss. *Mwah!*Mmmm yummy, you taste like cherries!**

BPOV  
"Isabella, come in here." I was cleaning the tablecloth that had  
newly accumulated a red stain on the lace. Mother had spilled some  
wine on it when she reached over to run her hand through my brown  
curls. Her long fingernails yanked on the tousled strands, but the  
pain wasn't as bad as it could've been. I thought back, how the night  
had gone from bad to worse.

/flashback/  
I got home from school, tiptoeing through the hallway past  
Mother's room. The door was closed, Merle Haggard's voice wafting out  
from underneath the door, swirling around me, singing about silver  
wings in the sunlight. It was a pretty song, one of the only ones I  
actually liked by him. I dropped my backpack in my room and made my  
way back to the kitchen. The green countertops were filled with  
grocery bags. I turned the radio on low and got to work.

About fifteen minutes later I had put away the food and had set the  
table. The white lace of the tablecloth glinted with the shiny plastic  
pieces sewn onto the fabric. I set out five table settings; hopefully  
they would let me eat with them tonight. I had been stuck in the  
basement last night with Garrett and it was scary with all the shadows  
and tools. The lone light bulb didn't shine as bright as it used to.  
I was still too young to make the meals, so I went to wake up  
Mother. The drapes were drawn shut, the red fabric creating a dull  
glow in the room. An empty wine bottle was on the floor and a bottle  
of pills was opened and spilled across the bedside table. I shook  
Mother's arm, whispering to her that she needed to get up. I didn't  
get a response, but I usually didn't so I wasn't bothered by it. I  
shook her harder and watched her wake up.

"What?" she snapped at me, glaring as if I was a spider that needed  
to be squished, "What's wrong now, Bella? Did the boogieman get you?"  
I just shook my head as she sneered, a bad choice that I should've  
known not to do. "Answer me, you little whore. Why'd you wake me up at  
five in the afternoon? I said, ANSWER ME!" she screamed in my face.  
I looked at my feet and whispered, "No ma'am. The boogieman didn't  
get me. But Father and Uncle Phil will be here in an hour and we need  
to get supper started. I'm sorry for waking you, but I've already set  
the table and put the groceries away." She nodded at me and made a  
gesture for me to go. I picked up the empty bottle and opened the door  
to leave.

"Leave the bottle, Bella," she called to me. I nodded, showing that  
I understood, and set the bottle by the doorframe. I was walking  
back to the kitchen when I felt something hit my temple and swing me  
into the wall. Glass shards pelted the ground around me and got stuck  
in my hair. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek, dripping onto  
my white shirt. She leaned down towards me, breathing heavily into my ear. "You  
didn't ask to leave my room, *Isabella*," she whispered, then pulled  
back her hand and backhanded me across my pulsing temple. I bit my  
lip, trying not to let my screams out. "There's a good girl," she  
cooed in my ear. "You be quiet as you clean up your mess, you slutty  
bitch." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving me with  
tears pricking at my eyes. I picked myself up and moved towards the  
bathroom. I think she was watching me because the next thing I knew,  
she had thrown the broken bottleneck at my back, knocking me onto the  
floor. "You forgot something," She said simply. I heard the  
refrigerator door open.

I cleaned up the mess; crusty bloodlines had made a home on my  
face while I helped make dinner. Father and Uncle pulled up into the  
driveway, country music blaring out the open windows. Two slammed  
doors, then eighteen off-balance steps to the door. When the door  
slammed into the wall, my fate was sealed. Daddy had been drinking and  
tonight I would need Garrett to help me. Mother said to go get him  
ready for dinner and to redress myself. I went down to the basement,  
flicking on the light as I went down the steps. I could hear his harsh  
breathing mixed in with some tearless sobs. He had been left here  
since Friday, and it was now Monday, without any food. I crawled  
behind the cardboard box he was leaning against.

"Hey Garrett," I whispered, leaning onto his shoulder. It trembled  
as the sobs racked through his small body.

"Bella," he breathed, grabbing and pulling me into his side,  
stroking my hair. "Oh Bella, Bella Bella Bella. Why do they have to  
hurt to love? Why?" He looked at me with his watery brown eyes. His  
face was filled and overflowing with hurt.

"I don't know, Rett. I really don't know. But I do know that that's  
their way of showing that they love us. It may hurt and seem like they  
hate us but there's a fine line between hate and love. Sometimes  
people just don't notice it's there because it's so tiny. We need to  
get you upstairs and cleaned up, Father and Uncle just got home and  
they're drunk again. We need to be on our best behavior so we can eat.  
When's the last time you've eaten?"

"About four days ago. I know that you've gone for longer though."  
I smiled sadly, "Nope. I ate an apple at school today. But if they  
figure that out, I'll go for longer without food." We picked ourselves  
up and went to his bedroom. I picked out his black striped button up  
shirt with the regular black dress pants. Mother wanted us to wear  
inside shoes to dinner, so I pulled out his dress shoes from his  
closet. I went off to go get my peach dress and white sandals on. The  
fabric of the dress felt soft against my skin and swished as I walked  
back down the hall to Garrett's room. He was dressed and sitting on  
his bed, hands clasped in his lap and his head bowed. "Are you  
praying?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was. I  
didn't believe in God, but I didn't push my non-religion onto others.

"No," he whispered, "Not really. Just hoping tonight is better than  
the ones last week. Let's go downstairs." I took his hand and we  
slowly walked the steps down to the dining room. Everybody was already  
at the dinner table. We sat down across from Uncle Phil with Mother  
and Father at the ends of the table. Mother had made some type of  
chicken with rosemary and it was delicious. Everything seemed to be  
going along fine and I actually began to enjoy the dinner.

But as the case always goes, it wasn't fine. Mother found a spot on  
the fork she was using. I told her that I was sorry and that I'd go  
get her a new fork but she wouldn't listen. "You always ruin our  
dinner, Isabella. Can't you do anything right? God, I swear I can  
never trust you to do the simplest things, like washing the  
dishes. Why can't you be grateful for what you have and do as you're  
told?" She then held my arm down onto the table and stabbed the fork  
into my elbow. She was putting a lot of pressure behind it and I felt  
the tears begin to prick at my eyes. "Everyone says 'Poor little  
Isabella, eight years old and already a slut.' Then, that reflects  
back onto me! They tsk-tsk me on my bad parenting skills. Why would  
you want that for Mommy? Hmm? Why would you sentence Mommy to the  
torture of having people talk about her behind her back? Why,  
Isabella, why?" she hissed at me, digging the fork deeper. It had  
already broken the skin and blood was flowing into the crevice she was  
making. She pulled out the fork and resumed eating like nothing had  
happened. And really...Nothing had. It could've been much worse. She  
could've killed me, but all she did was make me bleed. And for that, I  
was grateful.

Garrett looked over at me, silently asking if I was ok. I smiled at  
him, but it wasn't one out of happiness. None of our smiles ever were  
now. We resumed eating quietly, listening to the grown-ups talk.  
Mother reached over to comb her fingers through my hair. She tried to  
make it feel nice, but her fingers got stuck in curls. She knocked  
over her wineglass with her elbow as she pulled her hand through  
again. We all watched the red liquid soak into the fabric, spreading  
into a large circle. We sat there, waiting for her reaction. She  
removed her hand from my hair and set it down by the side of her  
plate. She looked calm, but it was like the calm before the storm. It  
was an eerie calm and it sent shivers down my spine. She just sat  
there, staring at the wall above Father's head.

Then she snapped. With a crash, her dinner plate was on the ground,  
behind Garrett's chair. It had hit the wall and the pieces scattered  
across the floor. "Goddammit, Bella. If you'd just comb your hair  
this wouldn't have happened. Why can't you do anything right?" she  
hissed at me, then pulled back her hand and smacked me across the  
face. I turned slightly, feeling my skin redden with the pain. I  
watched Garrett out of the corner of my eye flinch and watch me with  
sympathy with in his eyes. Mother abruptly stood up and walked off  
down the hallway. Seconds later we heard her bedroom door slam close.

"Nice, Isabella. You pissed your mother off. I'll go check on her.  
Clean the table and go to the living room," Father instructed as he  
followed her. Uncle Phil glared at us, and then went into the living room.  
We heard the sports channel turn on and I set to work. Garrett and I  
cleared the table silently and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Just go into the living room," I told him. "I'll just clean up the  
wine and be right in." He nodded and went to sit down next to Uncle  
Phil. I grabbed the Shout and started spraying and rubbing at the stain.  
/-End Flashback-/

"Dammit, Bella! Come in here now!" Father was mad that I made  
Mother upset, and I knew that my punishment was coming. I put the  
cleaning supplies in the cupboard and walked into the living room with  
my head bowed.

"Yes, Father?" I asked quietly, looking at his socks. They stalked  
towards me and halted in front of me.

"You've been a naughty girl, Bella. I couldn't get your mother to  
stop crying. Do you know what happens to naughty little girls, Bella?"  
I nodded, "What happens to them Isabella?"

I whispered, "They get punished."

"That's right. They get punished. Now, I'm gonna punish you, but  
then we can have some fun with Uncle Phil, okay?"

"Yes Father," I said. Some of his punishments were worse than  
others, but he seemed nicer today than usual. He turned me around and  
put my hands against the wall, to brace me. I heard him rummaging  
around in his cupboards. I knew Uncle Phil and Garrett were watching.  
Uncle Phil liked watching the punishments, but Garrett was forced to  
watch. He was protective of me, as I was of him. He hated watching his  
twin get hurt, but if he interfered he would get worse than me.  
My underwear slid downs my legs as Father pulled on them. He picked  
up my feet one by one, helping me step out of them. It didn't feel  
right, having air flow freely between my legs. He folded my dress over  
my back so it wouldn't get damaged. He almost lovingly caressed my  
bottom, and then sliced through the flesh where my cheek met my thigh. It  
stung, but I bit my lip to not scream. "How many cuts should you get,  
Bella? Five or six? Or maybe ten, seeing how your mother is so upset  
she can't give me any tonight. I'll just have to use you tonight, I  
guess. Such a shame, such a shame." He cut another line underneath the  
one he made before. Just as he promised, he made eight other cuts on  
my legs. I sucked in my breath as he made the last one. "What was  
that, Bella? Did you say something?" I shook my head and he chuckled,  
"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

He set the knife on the floor and picked up the glass he had next  
to him. It was filled with a milky fluid. He poured it over the cuts  
as he said, "Just a little bleach make sure you got the message." I  
accidentally screamed as the bleach burned into my skin. The pain was  
white hot and I knew I would be punished for crying out, but I  
honestly couldn't care at that moment. I was in too much pain. He  
tsked as I screamed, then slapped his belt across the marks. My knees  
buckled as he did it again and again. "Get up you bitch. I didn't tell  
you to move." He kicked me in the ribs and whipped me with his belt  
again. "Get *up* I said." He growled and the belt whistled through  
the air one more time as it landed on my face. It snapped my head back  
and I could feel the blood rushing towards the attacked site.

"No!" I heard Garrett yell. I was on the floor, holding my cheek to  
try to stop the pain. I watched his loafers come closer and heard the  
sharp sound of leather meeting flesh. I watched the five years of fury  
that was built up inside of him reach his eyes. He lunged towards  
Father, but he grabbed Garrett's shoulders and propelled him into the  
wall next to me. He had blood running down his face from where he had  
hit the iron accents on the wall. He was no match for Father, being  
only fueled by his anger. He was an eight year old trying to take on a  
thirty-plus year old man. His body wasn't built to take on Father, but  
he had his mind set on it.

Garrett picked himself up and lunged again. While he was in air,  
Father pulled his fist back and let it fly. He caught Garrett in the  
mouth and blood spurted everywhere. Garrett cried out in pain and spit  
out three or four teeth. Father stood over him and spat out,  
"Interfering? Really! Are you retarded? 'Cause you sure do act like  
it! You know my rules and now you can satiate my need instead of your  
sister. Uncle Phil can use her tonight." He pulled Garrett up by his  
hair and ripped his black pants off. Garrett had silent streams of  
tears flowing down his face, but knew enough not to move from the spot  
where Father put him on the floor. Father unbuttoned his jeans and  
slid them down his legs. He sat down on the couch and told Garrett to  
come over. He positioned him on his knees and opened Garrett's mouth.  
Garrett held the stance like he was told while Father went and turned  
the camcorder on. He went and sat back down in front of Garrett. "Suck  
it, son. Suck it like you love to do." He lifted his hips up slightly  
and shoved Garrett's mouth into his crotch. Garrett's nose was in the  
hair surrounding Father's...Father's...Well, I didn't really *know*  
what it was or what to call it. It was about my hand size long, maybe  
longer, and was thick. There was a slit on the end and that part was a  
different colors then the stick it was on. Well, I guess that was what  
it was, a stick that Father liked to put in places with holes. There  
was a bag underneath the "stick" and he liked you to tug on it or play  
with the balls inside of it. I'd just call that the "sack with balls  
inside" or "sack" for short. I watched Garrett gag as his nose kept  
hitting the hair until Uncle Phil pulled me onto the other couch.

"Time to play," he sang as he sat down on the brown fabric and  
dropped his pants. His "stick" was larger by far and was sticking up  
straight in the air. "Come sit down on my lap, Izzy. Uncle Phil wants  
to play with you. I haven't seen you in a long time." I went and sat  
on his lap, his "stick" nestling between my legs. I stared at his  
face, waiting for him to tell me what to do. "I need help. Do you feel  
what happened to me between your legs?" I nodded and he continued,  
"Well, I was wondering, could you help me with my problem? I know you  
can. And I love you very much. So, will you help me?" I nodded again  
as I thought, I always help you with your "problem." Why start asking  
now? He reached around to my bottom and found the hole he liked. He  
slid a finger in and I hissed at the pain. I should've been used to  
it, but the intrusion still hurt every time. He slid another finger in  
and made a pair of scissors with his fingers. He had a smile on his  
face and his stick twitched between my thighs. He pulled me closer and  
lifted me up. "Are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded and waited for  
the pain. He found the hole again and put the tip of his stick at the  
opening. "One, two, three," he grunted and slammed me down all the  
way. I cried out in pain as he pulled me up and slammed me down again.  
He seemed to like it; his face was almost breaking with the smile on  
his face. If it caused me pain to put that wonderful smile on his  
face, I would do it. This was the one time where I felt like he loved  
me. He continued to slam into me and I just watched his face. "Kiss me  
baby. I love you." I lightly kissed his nose and he chuckled. "Give me  
a real kiss. I'm your uncle, I deserve more than that." I gave him a  
kiss on his cheek and his eyes twinkled, but his mouth turned into a  
frown. I knew wasn't happy with me, but I was only joking with him. I  
kissed his frown away and he slid his tongue in between my lips. I  
could feel him shuddering underneath me and a felt something wet come  
out of the hole he was in. He grunted, and then pulled me off of him.  
"Thanks baby," Uncle Phil said and kissed me once more. "You really  
helped me tonight."

I looked over at Garrett. He had very long, deep cuts all over his  
chest. The blood was pouring down his stomach, pooling in his belly  
button and his crotch. Father was gone and Uncle Phil went to the  
guest room. I walked over to Garrett and helped him up. He hissed in  
pain as I took him up the stairs. I tried not to disturb his sliced  
belly. His face was twisted up as he tried not to make a noise. We  
walked into the bathroom and I switched the light on as we went. He  
leaned against the counter as I turned on the taps in the bathtub. I  
took his shoes off and helped him ease himself into the warm water. He  
groaned and hissed when the water hit his cuts. I went into the  
cupboard to grab a big white fluffy towel, a washcloth, and a sponge.  
It had started raining again, a usual occurrence in Forks.

I knelt down next to the white porcelain tub and got the washcloth  
wet. "Why did you interrupt my punishment, Garrett? You know that  
isn't a good thing to do," I asked him quietly, slowly washing the  
blood off his chest and legs. Some of it had dried and was in flakes  
in the water. He took up half of the tub, the water slowly rising as  
it filled up more.

"I don't know what I was thinking; I just couldn't see you get hurt  
any longer. Why don't you get in, we need to clean you up too and  
there's more than enough room." He reached out to me and helped me out  
of the dress. I dropped it in the hamper and lightly stepped into the  
hot water. Steam curled up around me as I placed myself on the  
opposite end. Our legs were intertwined as we talked. I washed him and  
he returned the favor; the soft facecloth felt nice against my beaten  
skin. My cheek was red from where Father had struck me and was  
beginning to bruise. It would be purple when I woke up tomorrow.  
Garrett had dried blood caked around his stick and it twitched as I  
scrubbed the grime off of it.

"Hey Garrett," I asked. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Bella. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...you don't touch me like Father and Uncle Phil do. And they  
love me. How do I know that you love me if you don't show it?"

"Oh Bella, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you. But I  
don't want to hurt you. I can't stand seeing you broken."

"Love me Garrett. I need someone to save me." He leaned over and  
grabbed me around the waist. He pulled me towards him and hit the  
drainer so there wasn't as much water. The water was now slightly  
above our hips. He laid me back so my head was in the water and my  
knees were bent on either side of him. He knelt in front of my open  
legs and leaned over me to brush his lips against mine.

"I love you," Garrett whispered as he slid his stick into my hole.  
It wasn't the one Uncle Phil used; this one didn't hurt as much. This  
wasn't the same as when the grownups loved me. Garrett's stick wasn't  
hard and straight like a rolling pin. But he loved me nonetheless.

"I love you Garrett. Forever and ever, until the Twinkies die," I  
whispered as his lips met mine again. We had learned a few years ago  
that if a nuclear bomb went off, the only things left standing would  
be cockroaches and Twinkies. It was our new promise. Our lips moved  
together better than anyone else's ever did. His tongue didn't try to  
get into my mouth, so I used mine to explore his. He tasted sweet,  
like a gumdrop, with some cinnamon thrown in. I liked it.

He sat back up, taking me with him. He turned me around, so my back  
was to his chest and I would've thought that would hurt him, but he  
didn't seem to notice. He was humming quietly as he refilled the tub  
with hot water. He had the sponge in his hand and was tracing the  
scars on my chest. The two pink circles on my chest were one of the  
places he liked to run his hands across the most. "What are you  
humming?" I asked him; it sounded like a nice song.

"Here, I'll sing it to you," he replied then took a deep breath,

"Let me be your hero

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero"

"Wow, Garrett. I love that song. Thank you." I was glad that he  
liked that song too.

"I'll always be your knight in shining armor, Bella. I'm gonna get  
you out of here. I love you. I'll always protect you. Forever and  
ever, until the sand runs out." I snuggled in closer to him and  
watched the raindrops make trails down the windows. He would always  
be my hero. Until the sand runs out.

**Come on, spread some lovin' an' hatin' around. I take both.**

**Clothing link on my profile page.**

**The song was Hero by Enrique Inglais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last piece of writing i did. So...I DON'T FUCKIN' OWN ANYTHING THAT RESEMBLES TWILIGHT OR THE SAGA OR STEPHANIE MEYER. tada! How'd I do?**

Hot Smexy Doctor POV {Carlisle if you didn't get the hint}

I walked into the hospital a little worried. Alice had had a vision last night and she wouldn't talk to anyone after she had seen it. She had run off into the darkness and we heard her sobs echo through the air. Edward hadn't gotten a look at what made her cry. She had blocked him, a tremendous feat in and of itself. I walked into the lounge and started putting my coat on. I had put one arm in when I tuned in to the other doctors' conversation. They were talking about something they had...Hmm, I don't really know what they were talking about. Something that was as obedient as a dog and really small. I thought they were talking about some gadget or other that they had seen on tv or the internet until Dr. Payne said that she had a hot little mouth on her. They seemed to be telling another doctor about what he was missing out on.

"Yeah, that little mouth with those pouty lips, Day-ummmm. That's what I say. Just a big ass 'Damn'. Her tight cunt is so small. I feel like if I put all of my junk in her, she'll break. I'm not the smallest rollingpin in the drawer ya know." Disgusting. I thought that the reproductive organs were supposed to be a private matter. And that poor girl. Being used by a bunch of slimeknobs like a facial tissue. They continued talking about this prostitute and from what I gathered, she wasn't legal and had abuse scars all over her body. The thought of a young lady going through so much pain and being so poor that she would resort to prostitution as a way to survive sent visible shivers down my spine.

I went through my patients, my mind not fully on my tasks. Mrs. Robbins broke her hip when she slipped in the bathtub and Dave Bently had a big mirror come crashing down on his small body. He was only six and a half and seemed to be a big danger magnet. He had cuts and scrapes on his body and his worst injury was a fracture in his right tibia. A small part of my brain was always on that girl that Dr. Payne and his minions were talking about. I was lost in thought and Delilah, our new nurse, had to call my name several times before I came back to the present. "Here's a new patient for you. She's in the last bed at the end of the corridor. She's a child and seems to be as frightened as a piece of steak in the company of fifty fat men. She won't let anyone touch her or remove her clothing. She came alone and asked for the best doctor we had. I know you're the best one we have, so I added her to your list." She looked up at me with bright green eyes, looking for approval as she twirled a lock of blonde hair around her index finger.

"Thanks Delilah, I'll get right to it." Her file didn't have anything in it except for her birthday, parents and sex. The way Delilah was talking I already knew that this young child was a girl. Hopefully, she would tell me her name. I walked into the space that she was in and closed the curtain behind me, giving the illusion of privacy. Everybody knew that you could hear what was said from five areas down if you listened hard enough. "Good afternoon, miss. Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked her, watching her brown eyes take in my every move. Her eyes were full of pain and it seemed that she had been through a lot. She didn't answer so I moved onto the next question. "Let's start from the top. What's your name, Little One?" She bit her lip and concentration lines formed between her brows.

"Well," she answered and licked her lips, "Whadda ya want it to be?" That stopped me for a moment, but I instantly regained my "cool" and composed my face before my emotions could show. She seemed more wary than cocky and looked like she didn't want to be here.

"I want it to be what your parents call you. What is it?" Why did she

come in here and ask what I wanted her name to be? I sat on the stool

and moved it in front of her.

"Bella, Isabella Swan." The paper crinkled as she moved to the edge of

the bed. She was very young, her file said she was only eight years old.

"Well, Bella. What brought you into the emergency room today? What

hurts?" I snapped on a pair of latex gloves and hoped that my cold

hands wouldn't scare her.

"Can you help me? I, uhh, I have this problem and, umm, I need you to

fix it."

"I think I can do that." She was being very vague and it was

confusing. She answered my question but didn't give me anything to go

on.

"I think that I

could help you with some of your problems too,

doctor." She slid off the cot and crawled (yes, a full out crawl) to

my stool. She ran her small hands over my thighs and brushed her

fingertips against my fabric-covered penis. It twitched, unvoluntarily

I might add, and she seemed to take that as a sign to keep going. She

unzipped my slacks and reached in, brushing aside my blue silk boxers.

Her hot little hand wrapped around my length and I began to get an

erection. No! I yelled at myself, you don't get aroused for a little

girl! You sick pervert! Stop her! But my nasty I-Don't-Care side was

only thinking "Oh! It feels so good! Pump it girl. Pump it like you

suck it. I'm gonna beat your pussy till the cows come home and then

we'll have an audience for round two."

The better part of me won when Bella said, "Do you like me giving you

a handjob? I bet you'd like it better if I sucked you off, Dr.

McCormick." At first I was confused, then I was furious. This was what

Dr. Payne had been talking about. That Dr. McCormick was missing out

on getting oral sex from an adolescent. I stood up and in the speed I

was using to get ready, I zipped my semi-hard penis up on mistake.

Granite skin or not, that still hurt...A lot. I left her kneeling in

front of the stool with a confused look on her face as I went to

confront the sick man. I think karma had a lot against him, because I

found him fairly quickly. He was talking to Dr. McCormick ironically

enough. He took a look at my face and I guess he didn't like what he

saw because he wrapped up his conversation with the other doctor

quickly and tried to walk away.

"Dr. Payne! Wait up!" I called and sped up to walk next to him. He

looked at me warily and I made pointless conversation as if there was

nothing wrong until we passed the nurses' station. We were walking

into a dead end hallway when I stopped him. I was the head doctor so I

think he was afraid that something was wrong with his reports. "You

know I don't tolerate any unprofessional actions in my hospital, don't

you Dr. Payne? I've caught wind of something unpleasant about you and

your work friends."

"Like what?" he asked. "I haven't done anything wrong that I know of."

"Today, an eight year old girl came into the emergency room. She

wouldn't tell the nurse her name, only her parents' names and her

birthday. She wouldn't let anyone undress her to look for problems and

if anyone touched her that she didn't ask for, she screamed. She asked

for the best doctor this hospital had and the nurse at the desk put

her on my list. When I went to her, I only got her name: Isabella

Swan." Her name made him look guilty. I already knew that he had

brought her here, but I wanted him to say it himself. So I continued,

"She then tried to give me oral sex and called me Dr. McCormick. Now

why would she do this and call me by his name unless someone brought

her in and told her to? And I overheard you talking to Dr. McCormick

about her this morning. Did you bring her into this hospital?" He

didn't answer, just looked at his feet and mumbled something that I

couldn't even comprehend, vampire hearing or not. "I asked you a

question. Did you bring her into my hospital!" I spoke every word a

little bit louder than the last until I was almost yelling.

"Yes. I brought her in here, I paid for her with my paycheck and it

was meant for Henry. I didn't think about telling her to ask for him, I

thought everyone thought he was the best doctor here. I'm sorry for

what I put you through." His apology wasn't sincere, but it would

have to do.

I was still angry though. This wasn't what the emergency room was for.

"Well pack your stuff and grab your prostitute. You're out of here. I

will not tolerate prostitution in my hospital. You will never work

in this place again." I said all this in a calm voice, but it was an

eerie calm. Dr. Payne shivered at my tone and my inner beast grinned.

I quickly beat him down in case he unlatched his cage and made this

situation worse than it already was. I looked up from his eyes and

noticed that we had gotten an audience sometime during my lecture.

He hung his head and stalked off, pushing through the crowd so hard they staggered back.

I went back to Bella before he could get to her. She

was sitting on the cot again, watching her feet swing back and forth.

The counter looked like she had gone through it, the cotton balls were

on the floor in a circle with the tongue depressors sticking out around the cotton circle.

It looked like a child's drawing of the sun. I looked out the

window and noticed it was raining again.

I pulled a white business card out of my wallet with three hundred

dollars. I wrote my cell phone number on the card underneath my home

and work numbers and handed them all to her. "Here. If you need

anything, anything at all, even if you just need a twizzler, call me.

I will help you for anything. You don't have to live like this. If you

want to change, call me. If you want a place to stay, call me. If you

just want to talk, call me. Hell, if you want to eat fried chicken,

just call me and I'll come running. Just remember that you always have

a line to pull you back up if the drop is getting scary."

"Okay," she whispered and reached up to wrap her thin arms around my

waist. I returned the embrace, basking in the feel of a warm little

body wrapped around mine. Her shirt rode up and I noticed a blackish

bruise on her lower back. It looked not even a day old and very

painful. She didn't seem to notice it though, like she had had worse

and this was about as painful as a scraped knee. She looked up into my

eyes and said louder, "I'll call you if I need you. Thank you for not

beating me for my mistake." She got ready to jump down off the cot

when I stopped her by putting a hand around her wrist.

She looked up, biting her lip in a worrying manor. "Bella," I said

softly and got down to her level, "Do the people you go to hurt you?

Do they hit you?" She nodded. "Yes to that they hurt you or yes to

that they hit you?"

Bella dragged in a hiccuped breath. "Both. They love me though. That's

why they do it."

"Bella, did your parents tell you that? That they have to hurt to

love?" She nodded again and silent tears spread down her cheeks. I

clutched her to my chest as she wrapped her hands into my shirt,

clenching them into fists. I rocked us back and forth, knowing that

she needed to let this out.

But in the blink of an eye, her whole demeanor changed. She ripped her

fists out of my shirt and started pounding on my chest next to her

head. My hard skin probably hurt, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"It hurts!" she screamed, "It hurts so bad! And they don't care. The

more I cry, the more they push in! They find holes that I didn't even

know I had and shove their sticks into them! It feels like I'm being

ripped apart from the inside but they just laugh! They scream and hit

and get their buddies to join in and gag me and make it so I can't see

and the...the...the pain! It hurts! Oh, it hurts so bad and they don't

stop! Mother doesn't care what Father does to us! She watches with

Uncle Phil and cheers him on! Like I'm a game to win! And he likes the

attention, it makes him bring the belt down quicker, the knife down

deeper, the stick in farther! I'm gonna break and they'll keep going!

I can't stop them and they don't care if the pain is so bad I don't

get up in the morning! They took me out of school so more people could

use me and it's one after the other! They don't let me eat most of the

time and lock me in the basement with Garrett afterwards! Why do they

have to hurt me? All the girls at school don't have bruises and broken

bones like I do. I can't do gym like they do, it hurts too much! If I

bump into something, the pain makes me bend over! I can't take deep

breaths because of the pain and nobody says anything!" She pummeled my

chest with her little fists, letting her anger take over her. We had

been talking for over ten minutes and still Dr. Payne hadn't come to

retrieve her. I thought he would come in at any moment and didn't want

him to see her like this, for if he did, the next time he "used" her,

he would bring it back up and she'd be humiliated. "That's the worst

part!" she cried, "Anybody could say stop hurting them, but nobody

does! Nobody cares enough to save me! I'm not worth even the thought

to them. I'm just a slut, like they call me. A stupid little worthless

whore!" she screamed out and collapsed into sobs again.

"Shh, little one. You're not what they say you are. You're a beautiful

little girl who's been hurt more than she could take. Remember that

you can always call me. I'll try to get you out of there, but I can't

promise anything yet. But I do promise you that I will save you. You

are worth it." I hugged her one last time and sent her to go home. I

scrubbed my face. How could she go through so much pain and not lose

the want to live? I vowed to make her life straighten out for the

better, no matter what.

I walked into the three story house called home and watched Esme zoom

down the stairs. She instantly noticed my dour mood and soothingly

rubbed my shoulders. "What happened sweetie?" she asked and I told her

about Bella. She gasped, horrified at the pain little Bella had gone through.

Our other children came and sat down around the living room

with us. Emmett sat with Rosalie on his lap, lovingly rubbing his hand

up and down her arm. Her memories of when she was human must've come

back to her because she sobbed and curled into Emmett's large chest.

He cooed sweet nothings at her to try to calm her down. Alice and

Edward sat side by side, looking more like brother and sister than

ever. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his one-armed

embrace.

"I don't know what to do! If I try to take her out of there, we'll

have to go to court and if they dwell into our background, they'll

wonder why we disappear every few years. I want to help her, but I

can't out us. It'd be over before they could say "guilty as charged"

for us. If the Volturi catch wind of this, we'll be screwed. But I

can't leave her, I won't allow myself to let her live through more

pain. What can I do? Esme, oh sweet Esme, what do I need to do to save

her from the people that love her the most?"

I walked up to my study and pulled up a web browser. I began my search

for any information about her. She had been in the newspaper a few

times, but that was it. I leaned back in my chair and replayed her

story. Uncontrollable rage swept through my body in huge crashing

tsunami waves. I stood up abruptly, sweeping everything off of my desk

in one move. I took my anger out on my sanctuary, my study with all of

the priceless paintings and books, pieces of my past that I had

accumulated over the years. Bookcases were overturned, the desk and

door were in splinters, all the paintings were in shreds scattered

around with the ripped bindings of the leather-covered books. It

looked like a tornado had come in through the window, leaving only

destruction in its wake. I screamed incoherently, screaming just to

scream, belting out curses and hexes in any language I knew. English,

Polish, French, Italian, Spanish, Himalayan, Chinese, Japanese,

Scandenavian; you name it, it was out in the open. I cursed her

parents, her users, the people of Forks that didn't give a flying

ratbird's ginormous sparkling bare ass about what happened in their

neighborhood. I probably scared the hell outta everyone downstairs,

but I wasn't in my head at the moment. It was an out-of-body

experience. I had let my monster out and had destroyed what I

cherished most in this world. But I couldn't get Bella out of my head.

A little girl up against the big bad world with no one backing her up

to catch her if she fell. "I'll save you Bella. Somehow, so help me

God, I'll save you. You can count on it."

Bella POV

Dear Teddy,

Today I had to go to the hosspitil. I was suposd to go see a doktr but

I saw the rong wun. He wuznt mad. He gav me muny and a card. He sad he

wood sav me. I hop he doz. Muthr hurt me. I folded the landre rong. I

forgot to fold her undes in haf. Garrett had a nihtmar and woodnt wak

up. I love you Teddy. Love Bella Swan-8 yer old gurl.

****2 years later****

Dear Teddy,

Father was drunk again tonight. I think that he doesn't love us

anymore. Garrett had to drink bleach because he missed a spot when he

vacuumed today. The lines weren't straight and Mother beat him for

that too. I seem to be growing too fast. My last pair of pants are at

my ankles. They go even higher when I sit down. Garrett isn't doing

any better. His shoes hurt his feet and his shirt sleeves are too

small. Hopefully, Mother will take us shopping next week. It won't be

this week because she took half a bottle of pills last night with

three bottles of wine and a few cups of vodka. She won't wake up for

another two or three days. That doctor hasn't saved me yet. It's day

750. It has been 2 years and twenty days. I think he won't come and

save me and Garrett. But he is my only hope now that Grandma has

passed away. She tried to have us over as much as possible and didn't

hurt us. But I won't lose hope. He promised and I never forget a

promise, not even a little one. Love Bella Swan-10 year old girl.

Garrett walked in when I shut my book. "What're you writin'?" he asked

as he plopped onto my bed; a CD in one hand, a soda can in the other.

He maneuvered himself so his drink didn't spill.

"Just another letter to Teddy. I think it's becoming a journal. I tell

him about my day and everything." I looked over to Garrett and watched

him stretch out across my bed, his head hanging over the edge on one

side and his knees on the other.

"I know you miss him, but it's been four years now since Mother took

him and set him on fire. I think you should think about living in the

moment. The past is history, tomorrow's a mystery, and today is a

gift. That's why they call it the present."

I snorted, "Where'd you get that from, an infomercial? It's as corny

and cheesy as that white cheddar popcorn you stole yesterday." I

whacked him with the book and set it in my drawer.

"Nope, it was in that self help book Mother leaves laying around. She

doesn't need a self help book, though. She needs a how-to make a

miracle happen book." I nodded in agreement absentmindedly while I

watched him fish the CD out of the paper case and set it into my five

dollar stereo. "This," he said, pressing play, "Is going to be one of

our many songs." We sat back and l listened as Freddy Fender filled

the silence with his wonderful music.

"If he brings you happiness,

Then I wish you all the best.

It's your happiness that matters

Most of all.

But if he ever breaks your heart,

If the teardrops ever start,

I'll be there

Before the next teardrop falls.

Si te quiere de verdad,

Y te da felicidad,

Te deseo lo mas bueno pa' los dos.

Pero si te hace llorar,

A mi me puedes hablar.

Y estare contigo cuando triste estas.

I'll be there

Anytime you need me

By your side

To dry away

Any teardrops that you cry.

And if he ever leaves you blue,

Just remember - I love you.

And I'll be there

Before the next teardrop falls.

I'll be there

Before the next teardrop falls." The last notes finished and I looked

over at Garrett and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you," I whispered, "That's a lovely song. Can I keep the CD?"

He agreed and I fell asleep to our song on repeat.

The next morning I woke up with my legs stuck together. I had gone to

bed naked because of the heat and the window didn't fully open. I

lifted the sheet and saw blood all over my thighs and sheets. It

seemed to be coming from my "cunt" as Mr. Newton called it last week.

I cleaned myself up as best as I could and tried to think why this had

happened. Father hadn't cut me last night, he had just put his stick

in my mouth. Mother had made a habit of watching the Discovery Health

channel and I'd picked up that if random bleeding occurs, you need to

see a doctor. And I knew just who to see. I got out my book of letters

to Teddy and opened it up to the day the doctor had given me the card.

It was worn from being held so much. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it read.

Work number 835-0923, home number 835-2419, cell number 336-0054.

I got dressed and put the card in my jean's pocket. I went through the

normal routine; make breakfast, try to wake Mother and leave for the

streets. Today Garrett had to go to Mrs. Stanley's house to paint her

fence. She said that she'd pay him twenty-five dollars for the whole

fence that circled her land. It was a lot of money to us, we usually

only got five or ten dollars out of the money that everybody paid to

use us. I had been saving mine up so that if the doctor didn't come

save me I had another way out. I had a little over four hundred and

fifty dollars saved up for me and Garrett. I couldn't touch that money

for clothes or Mother would wonder where I got the money from and take

it back. She didn't have a very good memory because of all the

alcohol. I walked into town and went to the general store. There was a

payphone behind it and it was where I usually picked up "customers".

I dialed his home number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?"

someone asked when the phone clicked.

"Hi. Umm, I was wondering if Dr. Car-lize-le, Dr. Carl-izzle, uh Dr.

Cullen was home?" I mentally shoved my face into a pot of aged crap

mixed in with some Fritos.

"Sure," the lady said, "He's right here. Please hold." She seemed nice

and motherly, nothing like my mother.

"Hello?" He said when he got on the phone, "Is there something you

need?"

"Yeah, umm, I have this problem and you probably don't remember me but

I remember you and you didn't hurt me and you told me something and

you gave me this card and told me that you were going to save me

and..." it was then that I noticed that I was babbling, something that

I only did when I was extremely nervous. But this was a good time to

be nervous, calling up a random doctor hoping he would fix you because

you humiliated yourself in front of him two years ago. It deserved the

same amount of nervousness that wrestling a hungry crocodile on dry

land during mating season would bring out. I quickly brought my mind

back to the task at hand and whispered, "And I was wondering if you

could help me. I need someone to help me."

He seemed to remember me because the next thing that came out of the

phone was, "Bella? Is this Bella Swan?"

I nodded, but remembered that I was on the phone and he couldn't see

me so I cleared my throat and audibly voiced my agreement. "Yes, I'm

Isabella Swan."

"Alright Isabella, where are you? I'll come get you and fix your

problem, okay?" I told him where I was and he said he'd be there in

fifteen minutes. The toilet paper I had in my underwear was soaking

through and I kept running through my memories of last night. I didn't

remember a knife but it could've happened while I was wishing it was

over. If I dreamed that I was in a different place, it seemed to go by

faster and hurt less. I used the restroom inside and refilled my

portable toilet paper stock. It felt like I was wearing an itchy diaper.

A black Mercedes pulled up beside me and the passenger window rolled

down. There he was, my savior doctor. He hadn't aged at all that I

saw. He popped open the door and said, "Get in." We drove for a while

and turned off onto a long winding road in the middle of nowhere. We

weren't even in Forks anymore and it took us at least ten more minutes

before I could see a house. It wasn't even a house, it was a freakin'

mansion! It was three stories tall and it made my house look like

Barbie's gardener's shed full of tools. There were trees and flowers

everywhere and they seemed to go on for miles. They probably did too.

When we got inside, a group of really pretty people were standing in a

half circle. They looked like the brand spanking new Bratz dolls that

had come out last week. They were all shiny and pretty, so pretty I

wanted to poke them to see if they were real. They must have been Dr.

Cullen's family. He introduced me to them one by one and they all had

weird names. Esme was his wife and she just screamed great balls of

sunshine at me. She was the one who talked to me on the phone. She was

nice, I guess. She offered me some awesome chocolate chip cookies.

Emmet was like a sumo wrestler but without the flab and the diaper. If

he was as old as he acted he would need that diaper. But it would have

to be an XL adult diaper, he was that big! He was kind of scary but he

told a few dumb jokes and he didn't seem so bad anymore. Edward was

just weird. He was like that creepy guy in Walmart that had watched me

pick out salsa. He was staring at my forehead and I kept rubbing it to

make sure that I hadn't gotten bird poop on it. He face was all

twisted up like he was trying to poop and just couldn't get it out. It

was confusing and I just had to know, "Umm, Edward? You should get

some raisins. It'll help you go better. Your face would be much

prettier if you did." Everyone laughed except for him and I didn't

mean for it to be a joke. It was just some advice. He was sputtering

and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water when Dr.

Cullen moved on to Alice.

She had black hair that looked like a porcupine had gotten stuck up there.

She said she loved animals so one

probably did get stuck up there when she was playing with him and she

couldn't get him out. While she talked I noticed she twitched her head

back a lot, like she was trying to look over her shoulder every five

seconds and I asked her why. They were a confusing family with weird

habits and I was just curious but she took it as an insult and asked

me why I kept looking at my feet every few minutes. I didn't really

know why I did that but I told her the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm checking my shoes. If I still have them on it means that this

will be a short visit and I will leave before a half hour passes. If

my shoes are off, I really know the people and will want to stay for a

while. Plus, aren't these sparkly green laces just the mouse's swiss

cheese?" They giggled at that statement too and I was beginning to

wonder if they laughed at everything. It would probably get annoying

fast, but whatever floats their boat. That's what Grandpa Swan always

said, "Whatever floats their boat. I don't give a damn." He was a nice

old man and I cried when he died.

That last person in the line was the prettiest. They called her Rose

and I thought, now why name her after a flower? Flowers die pretty

quickly and stupid bees always fly around them. I felt that I

shouldn't say anything more but I had to ask just one more question.

It might've embarrassed her so I walked over to her side and beckoned

her to bend down. I whispered in her ear, "Is there something wrong

with your eye? Does it not open? I wasn't complaining or anything but

I was just wondering because your father's a doctor and he could

probably fix that." It wasn't until later that I learned she had been

giving me the stink eye because I was the topic on Dr. Cullen's mind

that whole two years. She sneered at me and stormed off upstairs with

Emmett on her heels.

Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he wanted me to call him, led me up to his

study and sat behind his desk. "On the phone you said you were having

problems; can you tell me what they are?" I looked down at my lap and

he tried a different approach. "Okay, can you show me where it hurts?"

I pointed to my lap and he came around the desk and kneeled beside me.

"Is it in-between your legs?" I didn't trust my voice from showing my

fear so I just nodded my head. "Can you take off your pants for me?"

CPOV

"Can you take off your pants for me?" She probably thought that I was

going to use her like the others. She stood up without any

embarrassment that I could see and shimmied out of the too small pants

that she was wearing. When she pulled her underwear off she had a wad

of toilet tissue in the groin area. It was soaked with blood and some

had dried on her panties. Her pale thighs were crusted with red and

more was gushing out of what looked like her vagina.

I asked her to spread her legs and prodded around the area. It looked

like she had been sliced and diced like a piece of venison. It was a

blade like a hunting knife and was probably from the night before. The

bruises on her legs and torso added to my analysis. The wounds weren't

clotting and she said that she was beginning to feel dizzy. I didn't

know what to do. She was bleeding to death before my eyes and I

couldn't stop it. I was in so much fear of losing a precious life that

I accidently let my demon come out of its cage. It was my raw animal

instinct and I treated her like I would if one of my coven members

were hurt.

I had her lie back on the floor and felt the venom well up in my

mouth. I positioned her so her hips were resting on my knees, slightly

raised to the sky. And I spit all of my venom onto her vulva. I prayed

that it wouldn't hurt her and bent my head down to her genitalia. I

thrust my tongue into her vagina and coated the bleeding walls with my

venom. Her blood didn't call to me because I had my blood lust under

control but some did slip down my throat. It was heavenly but I

instantly felt the guilt of taking more of her blood supply then she

had to offer. I lapped at her labia and saw the venom start to repair

her skin. The venom dried and the small parts that I could see were as

shiny as they would be if I'd had had them on my body. I bent to lick

her again to make sure I got all the cuts when the door opened mid-

lick. I must've looked like a fool with her hips raised to my face

with my tongue hanging out of my mouth on her genitalia. Emmett was

looking down on the scene in shock with his mouth agape.

"Umm, I was uhh, just wondering how she was doing? Umm, am I

interrupting something?" He diverted his eyes to the ceiling, the

floor, the desk; anywhere but me.

"She had several lesions and was losing blood too fast. I couldn't do

anything else. It was this or change her. I hope you understand." He

agreed and shut the door behind him. I put her clothes back on her and

gently lifted her into my arms and walked downstairs. If I had ran,

it could've sent her into a shock even though she was only semi-

conscious. I laid her down on the couch and waited for her to fully

awaken.

BPOV

Carlisle took me home after I woke up on the most uncomfortable couch

ever made. I walked inside and saw that Mother was awake. That wasn't

normal, it was only three thirty, she should've still been asleep. But

there she was in her silk Japanese night robe, cutting away at a green

pepper humming to Diamond Rio. I was wary but thought that she must've

changed or something. I still didn't trust her with that steak knife.

She turned around for the bowl of cut up vegetables and noticed me

standing there. "Hey honey, your dad wants to take you on a walk. He's

noticed that you've been spending a lot of time in the woods and would

like to share the experience with you. Go on, I've got dinner. He's

waiting for you in the backyard. Go on, go." I walked through the

house and sure enough, Father was sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

I followed him into the deep green foliage and we talked about random

stuff. He asked about my interest in nature and what I was reading. I

asked him how the Mariners had done last night. They'd lost, but only

by one run.

I had never been down the path this far and when we stopped, we were

in a clearing. It looked like it was blanketed in yellow because of

the dandelions. "It's pretty, Father. I love it and all, but why are

we here?" He turned towards me and his mouth curled up in a creepy

grin and then I understood. Him being nice was a mask. He had brought

me here for somebody. And that somebody would make me "hurt like hell"

as Grandpa Swan would've said. And he was right. It would hurt like

hell. I didn't know that officially at the time but I had a tingling

on the back of my neck telling me that this wouldn't end well. I heard

the rustle of displaced leaves and turned towards the sound. "Oh

_shit_." I breathed and took off running.

**The song was Before the Last Teardrop Falls by Freddy Fender. Luv ya Emberwillow14. i give ya one huge fuckin' love grind for all the sleep you gave up for me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been pretty long. Yeah, I know I suck. But I've got a new beta, SpeakForTheTrees, and she's taking my suckage and turning it into somewhat awesomeness. Someone give her a big ass hug cause you know that she deserves it. I'll give her an affectionate smack on the ass to get the ball rolling.**

BPOV

I tried to run as fast as I could, but he easily caught up with me.

His large hand wrapped around my upper arm and yanked me back to

him. His laugh echoed through the meadow, bouncing off the trees.

"Now," he said, tugging me back to where we first stood, "I'd

like you to meet some of my friends." Father pulled me along the

semi-circle, stopping at each man to allow them to state their name

and grab my ass or chest. Mike, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Tyler – the names

all ran together into a meaningless blob. I didn't really care about

who hurt me, just about when it would be over.

"They're gonna take care of you today," Father continued, "and

you're gonna let them do whatever they want, right?" I didn't

answer and he slapped me to the ground.

I didn't cry out; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Answer

me, you bitch!" he screamed at me, punctuating it with a sharp kick

to the ribs.

"Yes, sir," I whispered, my eyes trained on the ground. He grunted

in response and motioned for them to start in on me. They advanced

simultaneously, a feral grin mirrored on each of their faces. Their

fingers grabbed and pulled, ripped and yanked, until tears were in my

eyes.

A shriek pierced the air and the men all looked at me. The sound

didn't come from my mouth, but I was glad for the interruption. They

shrugged and resumed their torture. One of the men had shoved me back

to the ground and was now roughly tugging my pants down my legs. My

cries and pleas were feeble and they laughed as I begged them to stop.

When they left me I was curled up in a ball, weakly attempting to hold

myself together. My clothes were ripped to shreds around me, and not

a single piece was large enough to ward off the chill coming from the

ground. Blood coated the grass around me and when I touched my

stomach, I noticed a large slash extending from my right hip to my

left shoulder. I must've blacked out when it happened, because the

pain was only beginning to make itself known in my mind.

I pressed my hand to the cut, trying to keep the blood in but failing

miserably. I watched helplessly as the red liquid seeped over my

fingers and coated the dark blosoming of a handprint-like bruise on my

left hip. It wrapped around my waist, the fingers spread to cover

more room. It wasn't Father's handprint; it was larger and much

wider.

I closed my eyes, knowing I needed to get up, but not having the will

to do so. Everything hurt, even my toes. They were bent at a weird

angle and I sucked in a breath as I flexed them. They were broken,

and the pain across my chest flared when I started breathing heavier.

Black and white dots were filling my vision, swirling around me. I

blinked once, then twice. Nope, just black dots in my eyes.

Snowflakes were falling around me, lightly dusting the ground. I

smiled because they were so pretty and closed my eyes again.

Third Person POV

The young girl closed her eyes and lay down, the white specked

swirling and melting in the blood halo forming around her head. She

was an Angel of Death, the representation of Hurt and Sorrow

themselves. They cast their grace down on her and gave her the will

to live another day, to take another step. And it would all be taken

away from her in a few moments. No one would see it coming, not even

the Seer. No one could stop the force of evil that ran towards the

call of her lifeforce, the one thing that the monster needed.

Two vampires had been running through the area when the gang rape had

started. The man kept running, not noticing his female partner had

stopped. She stood in place, rooted by the cries and pleas of a young

child. Venom glistened like tears in her red eyes and he surrounded

her with his arms. His whispers did nothing to stop her whimpers and

sobs.

Then she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a high-pitched scream

and ran for the clearing. He pounced at her and shoved her into the

dirt. Her eyes darkened at the blood being spilled less than fifty

feet from her.

"Shh," he whispered, cooing softly in her ear. "Hear that? Her

pulse is slowing… She's almost gone. Just let her pass. We'll

feed later. Look how peaceful she looks. Don't give her a bad

ending." He didn't seem to understand what she was planning on

doing. He pulled her up slowly, brushing the broken leaves off of her

clothes while she stood, numbly watching the young child before her.

A sob broke from her chest and she twisted out of his grasp, running

to cradle the pale angel.

The man sighed and trudged over to the pair, squatting down next to

his lover. She held her treasure out to him, pleading with her eyes

for him to help the girl. He ran a hand over his face, a habit left

over from his humanity, and groaned, "Fine, but when she shits

everywhere, you're fixing it."

He leaned down and breathed against the broken child's neck, biting

into it quickly before pulling back to whisper in her ear, "Don't

worry. The pain will pass soon." He gathered his new family member

into his arms and set off toward their home.

**I know, it's a short one. Repeat after me, Nicole sucks large unicorn balls. I'm over 200 hits (probably half of them from me) but I'm still jumping for joy. Keep reading and remember to spread the love/hate mail.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and you've probably seen that this chapter is only like 700 words. Was your first thought "**_**Yay**_**, an author's note." Well, it's not. Deal with the shortness. I had no way to keep it going. A whole shitload of thanks and kisses goes out to SpeakForTheTrees, she edited this in 12 hours, I think.**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer ain't got shit on me. I would never want to own her work. Profanity is OKAY!**

BPOV

They locked me in the cellar. A small white room: no windows, no doors, no way to escape. I paced the length of the room and doubled back. Back and forth, back and forth. When I hit the corners, I pounded my fists three times against the opposite wall, trying to get the attention of the outside world. My life had officially been turned to shit. My mind had blacked out how I had gotten here. Was I drugged? Beaten to a pulp? Was it trying to save me from reliving the awful memories or was it keeping me away from what I needed to know to survive? I turned on the cement floor and sighed, brushing my long hair-  
I frowned, running my hand through my hair again. Instead of it continuing down my back, it stopped short at my shoulders. Was this part of an initiation ritual that someone had kidnapped me for or did they not like long hair? I grew frustrated as my mind spun in endless circles. I didn't know how long I had been there, or how long I had left. I never got hungry or thirsty and it confused me. Maybe the shock of getting locked up had confused my body functions. Soon the walls became a barrier, holding me in a place where I could be safe. They had turned from restraint to consoling friend and it was sending me into fits of hysterical screaming.  
"Shut up!" I yelled at the corner, where a taunting voice had started talking. The high pitched shrieks that the corner yelled back hurt my ears and I covered them while cowering as far as I could away from the resounding cries of outrage. I couldn't count the days that passed and yet I still moved, back and forth, pounding the walls three times before turning back. It was an endless cycle of motion and soon I grew annoyed. I started yelling at myself, screaming for my legs to stop turning around, but they wouldn't listen. I had no control over them, and quickly after, I was slowly pulling my hair out, strand by strand. I was wrapped in a bubble of helplessness and no matter how hard I pounded, I couldn't get out.

OTHER VAMPIRE POV

We stood above her holding cell, watching her pass underneath our feet again and again. I don't think that she noticed that she was walking at a vampire's pace and making indents in the walls when she hit her fist against them. I wrapped my arm around my mate and sighed. "Isn't she wonderful?" I whispered in his ear, twirling a long dreadlock around my pale finger. "It's amazing how she is trapped inside her mind, not seeing what's happening to the walls and floor." He nodded his approval and hummed when I licked at his bare collarbone. "Laurent, you taste absolutely divine."

He looked up at me with his darkening eyes, the red turning into a deep black. "Take me to the playroom, Master," he growled, tugging on my nipple ring lightly.

Oh hell yes.

*~*~*  
I collapsed on top of my mate, his chest heaving with unneeded breaths. I groaned, feeling his venom sperm starting to dry in between our rock hard bodies. His large hand came up to run through my tousled blonde waves.

He kept petting my hair, seeming to be in deep thought. "Why can't we come out in public?" he asked, his eyes locked on his mark on my sparkling neck.

"The scandal would break up the world as we know it. Wars would start and the Volturi would have our heads for sure. I don't want to see you get hurt, babe," I whispered into his neck, nuzzling my mating mark on his mocha skin. He whimpered, his cock coming back to life between us. "Why so happy, Laurent? Do you want to get fucked within an inch of your life again?" He bucked against my thigh, creating the friction he needed. I pulled away, heading for the door. "You know better than to take what isn't given to you. You can see yourself out, Laurent." He threw his head back against the bed and groaned as I walked out the door, my junk swinging in the breeze. I smiled, knowing that I wore the pants in our relationship. Damn, it's good to be me.


End file.
